1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for magnetically treating a liquid as it flows through a pipe, and pertains more particularly to a self-contained permanent magnet unit with hardware means for clamping various combinations of such units to the outside of the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,878 granted on Jan. 11, 1966 to Dean L. Moody for "Method and Apparatus for Treatment of Flowing Liquids to Control Deposition of Solid Matter Therefrom" is believed representative of the state-of-the-art. Actually, the alluded-to patent presents an excellent description of how the treatment is effected where diamagnetic substances are contained in the liquid flowing through the pipe. The patent mentions scale and paraffin. Scale can take various forms but typical of the substances creating scale problems are calcium carbonate, calcium sulfate, barium sulfate, sodium chloride, magnesium sulfate, as well as various oils, waxes and greases in addition to paraffin.
As is recognized, inasmuch as the above-listed substances are diamagnetic, when subjected to a strong magnetic field, the field induces polarization in the substances in such a way that the diamagnetic molecule is repelled by the magnetic field and by other polarized diamagnetic molecules. This is characteristic of diamagnetic substances and advantage is taken of this physical phenomenon to prevent the formation of objectionable scale deposits on the inside of the pipe, for by inducing polarization as mentioned above, the diamagnetic substances are caused to move away from the inner surface of the pipe when under the influence of a sufficiently strong magnetic field equipped with magnetic means.
The difficulty in the past, however, has been with respect to providing a strong enough field, particularly on larger diameter pipes, so that a substantial proportion of the fluid flowing through the pipe is subjected to a field of such intensity and for a long enough period of time that the desired repulsion will be effected.